Rachel's role!
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: Rachel has her broadway debue, she has a special someone in the audience but an unwanted intruder lurking outside her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Finn! He had proposed to her again after she got the role and he is trying really hard to find an apartment, whilst working at her mum Shelby's childcare centre teaching singing to them and just helping out; she loved him so much!

The curtain rose and Rachel sung and danced her way through her first Broadway performance and got a standing ovation at the end of her performance.

She stepped out into the foyer in a back mini dress. She saw the flashes go off around her, she loved it and she took every single picture with Finn!

She went back to her apartment alone she knew that to be true to her religion she could only live with Finn when they were married.

As she walked up to her apartment door a shadow of a man was there but Rachel was to excite that she took no notice.

Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth and she was dragged into another apartment.

She was tied to a chair and a light was turned on bit she saw nobody before her instead a voice spoke behind her, Rachel could not move her head to see the stranger.

"Well Rachel how was your role this evening."

"What do you want with me you can have money?"

"I want revenge not money."

"Who are you?"

"You know me very well."

Brody then stepped into the light.

"Brody?"

Brody gagged Rachel and took her phone form her bag and called Finn and told him to meet him at the apartment they were in.

Finn came straight away and was horrified at what he saw.

"Right then Finn me and you fight for her now!"

"I will kill you, I told her to stay away from her!"

Finn won the fight straight away by punching Brody in the face and knocking him out.

He then untied Rachel and embraced her and told her that he would protect her until he dies.

Ficnhel were married the next day!


	2. Chapter 2

This was it; Rachel Berry was about to become Rachel Hudson.

She looked I the mirror at her ivory dress, she loved it, it was so simple yet so appealing she smiled at Santana, her bridesmaid and slipped her delicate arms into her dads arms she smiled at them both. She slowly walked down the aisle towards her true love Finn.

All of the Glee club members were her she loved them all so dearly since they had played a huge part in their life.

Finn looked gorgeous; he had Kurt and Blaine, his best men next to him smiling at Rachel who looked like an angel.

They stepped up to the alter and began the wedding.

It was going perfectly until…

Brody stormed through the door.

He had a gun in his hand.

Finn took a protective stance in front of Rachel.

Blaine took a protective stance in front of Kurt.

Sam took a protective stance in front of Mercedes.

Jake took a protective stance in front of Marley.

The gun was fired.

Everybody in the church ducked in silence until they heard a ping and the sound of a body fall to the floor.

Brody's body fell to the floor.

Santana had protected herself with a metal plate causing the bullet to hit Brody.

For the third and final time Rachel and Finn began their marriage.

"I do."

"I do."

**The next chapter will include Finn and Rachel starting their career so please read it and review it will be out in July. I want to give huge shoutout to my glee friend who knows who she is! U r great!**


	3. Chapter 3

The married couple were now struggling.

It was nearly the end of Rachel's one year trial in funny girl.

Finn and Rachel were now looking for jobs in a musical.

There dreams came true when they both landed roles in the hit show west side story.

Rachel played Maria and Finn played Tony, they loved it almost as much as they loved each other.

They had stared in this musical at school over 2 years ago; they then decided to have a Glee club reunion.

They were holding it in their very own brand new apartment.

The living room was decorated in red, there was a large red sofa facing onto a large electronic fire place and a huge plasma screen television, this then lead onto a spacious balcony filled with 6 cream sun beds, and various garden accessories.

The kitchen was a fine marble with high tech gadgets coated all around the place, in the centre of the kitchen there was a huge table with 14 soft leather- coated chairs, which were waiting to seat previous and current Glee club members.

The most important room was down the end of the hall, the music room.

It was a complete montage covering the walls of Glee club events poster and pictures.

This was Finn and Rachel's pride and joy.

There was a large grand piano in the centre of the room were the couple regularly sat at and sang.

Finally there was Finn and Rachel's bedroom;

It was painted in a deep plum colour. There was black and silver wall paper on the wall where the large king size bed was pushed up against.

Rachel and Finn prepared for a night of fun.

Oh, what a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel sat in her dressing room; she; loved her dressing room it was large and comfortable. It contained all her special pictures, costume and make up.

She looked at the stick which said pregnant.

She cried hard she knew if anybody in the show found out she would be fired.

There is always one. Hannah Granger was in the ensemble for West side story. She was a scrawny performer who was always jealous of Rachel.

As Rachel left the room to go tell Finn, she picked up the pregnancy stick and took it the show's director.

As Rachel was talking excitedly but nervously to Finn, the director stormed in the room.

"Rachel Berry you are fired! Hannah will have your role."

Tears ran down Rachel's face.

A smug look fell onto Hannah's face.

Finn tried to defend Rachel only to be fired himself.

Rachel wept quietly as she packed all her precious photos and trinkets.

They were having a baby in four months.


	5. Chapter 5

The married couple were now struggling.

It was nearly the end of Rachel's one year trial in funny girl.

Finn and Rachel were now looking for jobs in a musical.

There dreams came true when they both landed roles in the hit show west side story.

Rachel played Maria and Finn played Tony, they loved it almost as much as they loved each other.

They had stared in this musical at school over 2 years ago; they then decided to have a Glee club reunion.

They were holding it in their very own brand new apartment.

The living room was decorated in red, there was a large red sofa facing onto a large electronic fire place and a huge plasma screen television, this then lead onto a spacious balcony filled with 6 cream sun beds, and various garden accessories.

The kitchen was a fine marble with high tech gadgets coated all around the place, in the centre of the kitchen there was a huge table with 14 soft leather- coated chairs, which were waiting to seat previous and current Glee club members.

The most important room was down the end of the hall, the music room.

It was a complete montage covering the walls of Glee club events poster and pictures.

This was Finn and Rachel's pride and joy.

There was a large grand piano in the centre of the room were the couple regularly sat at and sang.

Finally there was Finn and Rachel's bedroom;

It was painted in a deep plum colour. There was black and silver wall paper on the wall where the large king size bed was pushed up against.

Rachel and Finn prepared for a night of fun.

Oh, what a night.


End file.
